Terrorist
TR ('''T'e'r'''rorist) is a faction in Counter-Strike Online. The terrorists are the 'bad guys' of this game which are the opposing force to the Counter-Terrorists. Factions These are the terrorist factions in the game: Phoenix Connexion= :Main article: Phoenix Connexion. Having established a reputation for killing anyone that gets in their way, the Phoenix Faction is one of the most feared terrorist groups in Eastern Europe. Formed shortly after the breakup of the USSR. |-| Elite Crew= :Main article: Elite Crew. Middle Eastern fundamentalist group bent on world domination. |-| Arctic Avengers= :Main article: Arctic Avengers. Swedish terrorist faction founded in 1977. Famous for their bombing of the Canadian embassy in 1990. |-| Guerrilla Warfare= :Main article: Guerrilla Warfare. A terrorist faction founded in the Middle East, this group has a reputation for ruthlessness. Their disgust for the American lifestyle was demonstrated in their 1982 bombing of a school bus full of Rock and Roll musicians. |-| Midwest Militia= :Main article: Midwest Militia. The Midwest Militia is a right-wing extremist movement consisting of formal and informal armed paramilitary groups. This anti-government group was founded in 1993 after the standoff in Waco, Texas. Red Beret Condottiere= :Main article: Red Beret Condottiere. Formed in the 1970’s, they were the most dangerous terrorist faction in Europe. Their victims include a high ranking government official and a special forces team in the 70s. NATO’s commander and several important people were also kidnapped or murdered. |-| Vigilante Corps= :Main article: Vigilante Corps. Well known for their war for independence of a European country and their paramilitary targeting of government facilities. |-| National Liberation Campaign= :Main article: National Liberation Campaign. This group has been famous since the 1950s for their terrorism independence movement against the government. To make money for their cause, they kidnap hostages and rob banks. Since 1960s more than 600 people have lost their lives because of them. Supposedly they are cooperating with Vigilante Corps. |-| Asia Red Army= :Main article: Asia Red Army. Their reign of terror started in 1970 when a group of 9 armed terrorists took over an airplane and demanded that to change its destination to North Korea. It's ultimate aim is to spread the theories of Marx/Lenin throughout the world. With this in mind, they begun their attacks on the world. Characters These are the characters who belong to the terrorist faction in the game, they are: Jennifer= :Main article: Jennifer. Jennifer was a freelance journalist who received a request to investigate strange reports at Rex Lab. However, her disguise was blown and she was captured, to be a live, human experimental subject. Escaping from Rex Lab with the help of terrorists, Jennifer joined them to take down the government. |-| Ritsuka= :Main article: Ritsuka. Born in Asia, Ritsuka was involved in domestic warfare from an early age on. She has accumulated quite some war experiences and became a regular member of the ARA during her mercenary time. There she discovered a spy looking through the secret papers of the ARA, and now she tries everything to keep the secret information from getting out. |-| Yuri= :Main article: Yuri. Born in the mid 90s in Asia, Yuri is an expert in everything related to explosives. She participated in the Islamic separation wars, and is known to have died during experiments with new explosives. But even after these rumors, she disappeared and developed new explosives and has been sighted during the bombing of the Rex Research Institute. |-| Erika= :Main article: Erika. Erika is the only rescued survivor from the ruined Lost City. She became a member of the Terrorist, following the foot steps of the person who saved her life. Her new obtained life become a cruel destiny awaiting ahead as she start learning battle abilities as a Terrorist and almost forget about the shock from the tragedy. |-| David Black= :Main article: David Black. David is a veteran soldier and is a former instructor of SAS who has experienced countless battlefields. He is one of the survivors in laboratory basement, who has been survived from the Lex laboratory explosion accident. He became disillusioned with the horrible incidents that he saw in the basement, and decided to join the Terrorist as they promised to help him to get out from the laboratory if he assist them in obtaining a confidential documents. He found out that Gerard is chasing him and decided to particpate in the battlefield, so that he can persuade him to join the Terrorist. |-| Spade= :Main article: Spade. He is just called as Spade since there are nothing to identify him including his real name, organization and his past. He is quite fussy to deal with as a hired killer but he never failed to remove any target to him until now. The government has assumed the southern area as his hometown and they have continued to search for clues about him since his existence is exposed. However, it has been revealed that they couldn't find any clues about him. |-| Blair= :Main article: Blair. A hunter from Ireland, she has gained her fame as a troubleshooter for unofficial incident. However, she has disappeared without a trace when she reached her peak. A horrible rumor about zombies was spreading in the mainland in Europe after she is missing, leading to people believing that her disappearance is related with this. |-| Michaela= :Main article: Michaela. She is a wanted pirate by the marines. There is a rumor that she is the only daughter of a wanted huge fleet owner. She is known as the 'Angel Of Death' due to her beauty appearance but deadly combat experience. |-| Raven= :Main article: Raven. He is known as an expert for terrorism at sea and assassination. He has been isolated while conducting a special mission from the government and there was no rescue operation for him. He became a pirate with his belief that only money can be trusted. Jennifer (Uniform)= :Main article: Jennifer (Uniform). Jennifer is now playing the main role in Terrorist group. Her partners have recognized her main enemy, Jennifer. Therefore, to enhance her position in the group, she dressed in different uniforms to show that she is now different. |-| Yuri (Limited Edition)= :Main article: Yuri (Limited Edition). This uniform is worn by Yuri when she invaded and disguised her identity for secret bomb research. Nobody felt suspicious that she might be a bomb expert. |-| Carlito= :Main article: Carlito. Carlito is a mercenary from Vanguard Contact. He is the best among the veteran members. He lost his right eye during the escape from the ruining Vanguard Lab due to zombie plague incident. |-| Alice= :Main article: Alice. Alice is an American political family's daughter who is training to be a field medic when she grows up. Though Alice does not belong to any faction, she chooses to help the losing faction. She is also known to hate war as she hopes that war will one day be terminated. These are the characters who do not belong to any factions in the game (will be red for this team). |-| Michaela (Limited Edition)= :Main article: Michaela (Limited Edition). Pirates vaguely longed for the days of the appearance of iron-free girl. The direct reform of the pirate flag to put on the clothes and enjoy. Lingling= :Main article: Lingling. There's no much Intel about this secret profile but it is known that she is a mystical idol star, but in reality she is a secret agent that has a remark ability to gather information. Only a very few organization members know about this fact. |-| Gunsmith= :Main article: Gunsmith. Gunsmith is a craftswoman who produces firearms combined with artistic and creativity. She decided to fight the Counter-Terrorists that threatens her works of art. |-| Alin= :Main article: Alin. The B-girl Alin was born in China. She is infamous for her trick to deceive with her cute look yet fearsome skills to sweep out her competitors. She was forced to participate in the Super Soldier project during a contest. After sucessfully managing to escape, she joined the Terrorist for revenge against those who subjected her. |-| Jim= :Main article: Jim. He is the leader of a multinational mercenary, "Red Lizard". His hometown was devastated by the Kronos and Vanguard Company developments, under Douglas Jacob's supervising. |-| Krieg= :Main article: Krieg. All information about Krieg and his past are obscure, except some rumors that he was a mercenary spy before joining the terrorists. Despite achieving many successes, he rarely comes out. However, there is no doubt that he is one of the best warriors currently. |-| Jenny= :Main article: Jenny. Agent Jenny is known as a master of dark negotiation and she is an outstanding troubleshooter. |-| Ace= :Main article: Ace. An unidentified assassin with code name 'Ace'. Being wanted for the first degree murder due to some embroidery, she surrendered. However, she was venturing to escape immediately to prove her innocence. |-| Yuwei= He is one of the members from a criminal organization. He is simple and bad, but he lives with his own courage. He is close to Ian, and he is worried about Ian who does not do well in the organization, so he is giving a lot of help from his side. |-| Mila= She was born in an orphanage in Syrian refugee camps and was reborn as an assassin sniper after Leet was killed. She is called “Red Fox” for the red scarf she wear on the battlefield, the only legacy inherited by her parents. Flora= A member of a secret special group of superhumans. |-| Transcendent Yuri= Yuri of Asian origin in early and mid nineties have a genius characteristic about explosives. |-| Elizabeth= A member of a secret special group of superhumans. |-| Transcendent Michaela= A rumored pirate that is wanted by the Navy and the only daughter of a big fleet. |-| Rose= The leader of a secret special party that has super special ability. |-| Transcendent Blair= After many years of hard secret training, she finally returned to awaken as the best zombie hunter. Axion= He was dispatched to recover technology that had been leaked by accident as an agent of a special institution that overseer the world. |-| Medea= Unknown woman in the world of abyss. She is curious about the current world and is performing bizarre experiments using the zombie virus. Counter-Strike Online 2 Leet= :Main article: Leet. Leet is a veteran member of Elite Crew. He appears as the Terrorist leader in the destruction of Big City. Leet can be identified with his green shirt and brown trousers. He wears half-transparent black sunglasses and a shemagh on his neck. |-| Ain Berg= :Main article: Ain Berg. Ain Berg is a former member of Arctic Avengers. He is the close comrade to Leet and responsible for the destruction of Big City. He wears a black beret, orange snow goggles and the snow camouflage outfit. He can be seen wielding dual Buckmaster 184s in promotional posters. |-| Mila= :Main article: Mila. Mila is a terrorist who was recruited by Leet to carry out special missions that cannot be done by men. Mila's origin is unknown, but she is obviously a beautiful woman who is nicknamed the “Red Muffler Avenger” that always get the job perfectly done. |-| Kara Chenko= :Main article: Kara Chenko. No data yet. |-| Elite Crew= :Main article: Elite Crew. Middle Eastern fundamentalist group bent on world domination. This character is just for playtesting purposes. |-| Yuri= :Main article: Yuri. Born in the mid 90s in Asia, Yuri is an expert in everything related to explosives. She participated in the Islamic separation wars, and is known to have died during experiments with new explosives. But even after these rumors, she disappeared and developed new explosives and has been sighted during the bombing of the Rex Research Institute. |-| Mao= :Main article: Mao. Mao is an Asian assassin, quiet personality and does not like collective operations, he prefers to act alone to complete the task. Recently he participated in a terrorist organization to assassinate an important figure in the dedicate of counter-terrorism agency, due to the murder of more than 10 suspects wanted by the police counter-terrorist units. |-| Natalie= :Main article: Natalie. No data yet. |-| Kaze= :Main article: Kaze. Kaze has an excellent performing in the Middle East armed struggle as a right arm of the Red Army's Chairman. Except the face, name, etc., nothing much is known about him. He is gone but left all the destruction and carnage behind, which made him to be known as the "wind of the desert". After the Chairman was arrested, he led the remaining forces and they suddenly disappeared. Mila (Limited Edition)= :Main article: Mila (Limited Edition). Mila has been involved in the civil resistance organization, penetrating into all cities. She usually disguises as ordinary citizens to perform the task. When fighting on the battlefield, she will only take advantage of this opportunity to dress up like a normal girl. She uses a shemagh to cover her face, but still glamorous! |-| Yuri (Limited Edition)= :Main article: Yuri (Limited Edition). Yuri wants to choose her own life. She intended to develop the social skills rather than her economic reasons. In a quiet restaurant where the terrorists usually have meetings, she took part-time job as a server, but her plan did not last long. Rudely, bluntly but cutely, many guests flocked to the restaurant just to see the Asian girl. |-| Tammy= :Main article: Tammy. An antisocial terrorist who calls herself as an avant-garde artist, Tammy. She has a famous background with full of crime commitments in LA and New York, such as hackings, bank robberies, kidnappings, etc. With an extensive knowledge and sense of weapon modification that shown in the productions, her firearms are recognized to be very expensive for trading in the defense industry, as well as the art world. With the influence of a complete revolution, Tammy joined the terrorists to have a chance of making an artistic world she's ever dreamed about. |-| Viper= :Main article: Viper. Viper is an A-class hitman, who only chooses the important figures for assassination. In childhood, she had been brainwashed, teaching martial arts and poison for a long time to be a mighty assassin. She always beats the tests, such as physical challenges or divining ability. She has a deal with her organization that after killing a number of targets, they will help to recall her lost memories for a long time ago. |-| Natalie (Santa Girl)= :Main article: Natalie (Santa Girl). Natalie infiltrated a Christmas party to assassinate an exiled dictator for political purposes. She puts on Santa outfits to carry a bunch of bombs and various weapons through her gift boxes to the party. But what she found is just a charity event that helps incurable children. The boring party attendees suddenly become enthusiastic because of a sexy Santa girl from heaven who donated the best subscription ever. |-| Sonya= :Main article: Sonya. Sonya is a former KGB and CIA double spy, but now she is an information broker who sell the top-secret information. By the relative and upscale with bureaucrats due to her job, she adorns her body with lots of luxury. We cannot know what she is doing with that. But with her intelligence, she can earn billions even with the priceless things. All of the international agents are eager to catch her. Armory Their standard issue weapon is the Glock 18. These weapons are only purchasable by the terrorists in Original mode: Pistols= |-| Shotguns= |-| Sub-machine guns= |-| Assault Rifles= |-| Sniper Rifles= |-| Equipment= |-| Missions Bomb Defusal Maps * Plant the C4 in one from the two bomb site area and detonate it before the Counter-Terrorists defuse it. Hostage rescue Maps * Prevent the Counter-Terrorists from rescuing the hostages and escorting them to the rescue zone. Assassination Maps * Assassinate the VIP or prevent him from reaching the evacuation zone. Annihilation Maps * Eliminate all the Counter-Terrorists. Zombie Mode Maps *Cooperate with the Counter-Terrorists to engage the zombies or survive each round. Zombie Scenario Mode Maps *Cooperate with the Counter-Terrorists to engage the zombies. Human Scenario Mode Maps *Cooperate with the Counter-Terrorists and engage enemy forces. id:Terrorist Category:Factions